Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You
by AnnDee
Summary: Max, Alec, Logan, and Asha have to pretend to be couples in order to bring down a baby stealing operation. Challenge Fic. M/A
1. Prologue-Well hello to you too, Sunshine...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Start Date : May 13th, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
Spoilers: Season 2 (obviously) somewhere around "Hello, Goodbye" and "DDA" (I don't really pay attention to the names of the eps and I actually did miss a few due to the fact they changed time slots on me and so my VCR recorded some other stupid show like 24 or When Killer Bees Attack, yadayada-schmaketyschmakety)  
  
Rating: I'm going to say R because eventually there will be sex and that way I don't have to watch their language (Seriously? Genetically Engineered Soldiers who don't SWEAR?)  
  
Summary: In response to a challenge on Donna Lynn's site. It's a Max/Alec fic. I don't hate Logan, I like him actually, but I love Alec (love Jensen Ackles as well, even if Eric was stupid and left Greta for the sleazy Nicole, but I digress that wasn't his fault.), and the chemistry between Max and Alec is undeniable, though lots of M/L shippers seem to being doing a pretty good job of it.  
  
AN: This isn't my first fan fic, I've been writing *N Sync Fics for years, but it is my first DA fic and it's my first challenge fic. For some reason, I thought you might like to know.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
"You're late."  
  
Max leaned against the foggy glass partition, and lifted one dark, nicely shaped eyebrow, "Well sorry Logan but some of us do actually have to work for a living."  
  
Logan sighed, running a hand over his ever present five o'clock shadow, "I need your help."  
  
"Figured as much." Max rolled her eyes. Not literally, because he was looking right at her and unlike the proverbial thorn in her side, otherwise known as Alec, his ego couldn't take it.  
  
Actually, Max thought, there probably wasn't much that could deflate the blonde transgenic's ego. Not even a good hard knee to the groin in front of a hundred people.  
  
Max smiled as she remembered the event just a week past. If only he had been willing to throw the fight. Then you wouldn't have been able to touch his sweaty body, all shirtless and rippling.  
  
Max stood up straight, shocked by her thoughts. What the hell? "I hate Alec."  
  
"Well hello to you too, Sunshine." Alec drawled in her ear, coming up behind her.  
  
Logan looked at Max, puzzled as she jumped and pulled so abruptly away from the younger man.  
  
"So Logan my man, where's Asha?" Alec said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cold slice of pizza from the fridge before walking back out and sitting down with a thud on the couch, "She left me a message said to get here right away."  
  
"Asha has your number?" Max asked with a shake of her head.  
  
Alec grinned, his trademark smirk.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. This time literally. God I love it when he looks at me that way. What? No, no, no, no.  
  
"Jealous Maxie?" The former perfect Manticore soldier asked, suggestively.  
  
Max was about to retort when Logan interrupted, "Asha is getting us all some ID's and papers for our mission." Then he turned to Alec, "I gave Asha your number and told her to call."  
  
Max smirked at Alec.  
  
It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm sure she will be using it again for more social reasons."  
  
"Who has who's number isn't important right now, the mission is." Logan interjected, wheeling his chair over to his computer.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other over the older man's head and rolled their eyes together.  
  
*****  
  
Max sat on the couch, next to Alec as they finished listening to what Logan had said. "So this Little Rascals Adoption Agency is actually a baby selling ring?"  
  
Logan nodded, "Yes, and it's not just babies but young children as well, stolen from their parents."  
  
"And so we are going to go in, break them out and give them back?" Alec asked leaning against the back of the couch, extending his arm along the back. "Sounds pretty easy to me."  
  
Max jerked as she felt Alec's finger brush her shoulder. At least she told herself it was a jerk.  
  
"Oh Maxie watch it, or Logi-boy here may get the wrong idea about us. Didn't know my touch, affected you so." Alec lifted his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
Max gave him a sacrine smile, "A shudder of revulsion Alec, with all the practice you've had you would think you could tell the difference by now."  
  
Alec opened his mouth with a comeback when Asha entered the apartment, her blonde hair flying behind her. "Got them, we're all set." She stopped when she noticed Alec and Max, "Did I miss another bout of foreplay again?" She asked.  
  
The two transgenics showed identical faces of confusion.  
  
Asha laughed and handed them their papers and then Logan's his, "You tell them what's up?"  
  
Alec's face light up, "Oh congrats! When's the weddinOOF…ow." He glared at Max as her hand retreated from the backside of his head.  
  
"She was talking about the mission." Max muttered, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
Alec fought the urge to lick his lips as he watched the silky strands fly through the air then land softly down her smooth black tank top covered back, "What's to it, we go in, get the drooling monsters and get out."  
  
"Not so simple, we also have to prove that the adoptions are illegal and close down the ring, so we are going in undercover." Logan explained.  
  
Max looked down at her temporary identity, "Maxine Smart?"  
  
Alec looked down at his, "Alec Smart? What are we brother and sister or something?"  
  
Asha bit her lip and tried not to laugh.  
  
Max however didn't suppress the urge, "Smart, get it? Alec Smart, smart aleck."  
  
Alec shook his head, "So Logi-bear, Asha who are you two."  
  
"Logan and Asha Smith." Logan answered. He looked at Max, not sure how to approach this, "Um the facility only sees couples, they don't place children with single parents. So since Max and I can't touch, Asha and I are going in as the Smith's."  
  
Max shrugged didn't really matter to her, who Logan pretended to be married to, "Okay…wait if they only accept couples that means…" Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Alec grinned mischievously as he comprehended what this mission would entail, "Ohh this is going to be fun." He turned to Max, "Isn't it…honey." 


	2. Chapter 1-Just making sure you weren’t p...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: I'm reloading the chapters so there will be no Author notes really for the old chapters  
  
****  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm going to kill Logan." Max groaned to Original Cindy as she packed.  
  
Logan had gotten them 2 rooms at the hotel the "adoption agency" used to when screening their clients.  
  
OC leaned against the doorframe of Max's room, an amused look on her face, "Never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth." She grinned, "Are you sure you didn't mean you're going to kill your boy?"  
  
"Oh no I meant Logan," Max laughed humorously, not correcting OC and telling her that Alec wasn't her boy. She's always calling him that, I'm just getting used to it. Max told her self. "I'm going to wrap my hands around his making me share a room with Alec throat…" She trailed off as she realized that's all she would have to do, she wouldn't have to squeeze or snap his neck. All it would take would be a touch.  
  
OC saw the change in her friend and stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Max's shoulder, "You two are going to beat this virus bitch."  
  
The mantra Max had lived with for months now, it used to set her right, bring her spirits back up. Now all it did was remind her that one day she may accidentally brush against him and one of the best friends she had ever had would be gone, forever.  
  
Wait a second! The man she loved would be gone forever, that's what she meant. Wasn't it?  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah Normal, Max and I are going out of town for awhile." Alec said, as he played the bespectacled man, who in Alec's opinion did not live up to his name.  
  
"Don't tell me you and Missy Miss are having a thing?" Normal looked shocked, almost jealous.  
  
I can work him just as easy as any of the girls I meet at Crash. Alec chuckled internally. Wait, gross! Not good, so not good. "Um no, I need to get some serious training in so I can bring Monty Cora into the ring again." Okay that should get him to agree to anything.  
  
Normal's face lit up, "Of course, of course. Take all the time you need."  
  
"Thanks Normal." Alec said, then he turned to leave.  
  
"Foolish kids! Training when you could be doing the horizontal bip bip bip." Normal muttered under his breath.  
  
Alec laughed softly, his genetically engineered hearing picking up what Normal had muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"Honey I'm home." Alec called out as he entered Max and OC's apartment.  
  
A black blur came barreling at him as soon as the words had left his mouth. He caught Max's duffel easily.  
  
"Head's up Pretty boy." OC's voice rang out a minute to late.  
  
Max stormed into the living room, "You get us the time off?"  
  
OC sauntered in behind Max, "Careful what you say boy, my boo's in a mood."  
  
"Yeah, told him you were going to help me train for a Monty Cora match." Alec said, refraining from making a smart ass comment. "I take it you are packed…Mrs. Smart?  
  
Max walked over to Alec and started patting him down.  
  
Alec and OC looked at each other shocked.  
  
God she better not stray to low or she's going to get a nice hard surprise. Alec thought wryly. "Max if you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask."  
  
Max jerked away from him.  
  
Oh yummy all that muscle, so hard, so sexy. Max fought the urge to lick her lips. What? God not again, Bad Max! "Just making sure you weren't packing."  
  
Oh I'm packing all right. He thought about the growing bulge in his pants that he prayed she didn't notice. "You just can't resist touching me, like that time in the ring."  
  
"You mean the time I kicked your ass?" Max batted her eyelashes at him sarcastically.  
  
Such big brown eyes to get lost in, Alec sighed internally. Ahhh cut that out! Yeah she's hot but she hates your guts. You heard her say so earlier at Logan's. Ah Logan, god what a square. Square? Did I just say square? No you thought it, but it's basically the same thing. Maybe I have been watching too much TV.  
  
Just then his cell phone rang and he walked into the kitchen to take the call, leaving Max and OC staring at each other.  
  
"What?" Max asked, slightly annoyed, mostly at herself for her errant thoughts about Alec.  
  
"Just watching you and your boy." OC smiled. Damn those two are so going to go at it, and Original Cindy isn't talking about fighting. She laughed to her self.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and placed all her weight on one hip, the other jutting out, "He's not my boy."  
  
"Ah honey I'm hurt did I do something wrong, am I sleeping on the couch." Alec grinned leaning over the counter top in the kitchen. "That was Logan, their downstairs."  
  
Max picked up her bag and opened the front door, waiting for Alec in the doorway, "Let's blaze."  
  
Alec joined her in the doorway, picking up his bag from just outside and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Come on Pookie, we don't want to keep the Smith's waiting."  
  
Original Cindy waited until the door closed and then some, knowing that they could probably still hear her, before she burst out laughing, "Oh to be on fly on the wall." 


	3. Chapter 2-Oh cupcake, that’s easy…you ju...

Disclaimer: Same as all the rest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe you met the great-great-great grandson of Al Capone." Asha giggled in that annoying girlie manner that Max had always hated.  
Alec leaned over the front seat, from his spot next to Max in the back, "He wasn't all that like most people think. Just an old man, who had a penchant for butting into other people's lives." Like someone else I know. He thought with a soft chuckle, daring a sideways glance at Logan in the driver's seat.  
Two hours! Two whole boring hours in this damn car! Max screamed inside her head. And we have at least one more to go!  
Logan joined in on the conversation, after about a half hour of silence on his part. "Didn't he die a few years ago?"  
Max and Alec looked at each other.  
Max nodded at him and changed the subject, catching the look in his eyes. Knowing with that one look exactly HOW he died. "So how exactly does this baby selling ring operate?"  
"Actually Maxie I believe Logan said it was a child smuggling ring." Alec corrected her, smiling as the venom flashed through her dark eyes. His own blue green ones, lighting up with mischief.  
"Baby selling ring!" She insisted.  
"Child smugglers!" Alec shot back.  
"Baby selling ring!"   
"Child smugglers!"  
"Baby selling ring!"   
"Child…" Alec started to inch closer to her, backing her up against the door and window, when Asha interrupted them.  
"You're both right! Now SHUT UP!"  
Max rolled her eyes and spoke in a tone so soft the average ear couldn't pick it up with a hearing aid, "Someone has her panties in a twist."  
Alec however, didn't have the average ear, and smiled softly, "Maybe Logan can untwist them for her when we get to the hotel?"  
Max's face turned bright red, whether with rage or another emotion wasn't discernable. "You perv." She hissed, pushing him away from her.  
Seeing how she had superhuman strength, Alec went flying across the car with a loud thud, a small crack now in the window.  
"Lucky for you I don't bruise easily." Alec chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Logan looked at the two of them through the rearview mirror. Couldn't those two ever get along? Maybe they enjoyed fighting? Like Asha said the other night, like foreplay. What?! NO, Max loves me she would never be attracted to a guy like Alec. He cleared his throat, "Um, are you two children going to behave on this little trip or am I going to have to put you both in time out?"  
Asha laughed out loud. Oh Logan is so funny, cute to in that brooding computer geek sort of way, not in a sexy genetically engineered perfection sort of way Alec was, but hey some people like chocolate and some people like vanilla. She glanced at Alec then at Logan, her heart skipping a beat as she gazed at the latter. I must be a vanilla girl. "They have psychologist on staff to talk with perspective parents so be ready for the third degree."  
Max shrugged, shocked that Logan had actually made a joke. He's usually so serious. "If I could handle Renfro and her re-indoctrination, I think I can handle a few psycho-babbly type questions."  
Alec looked over at Max. Hell she could handle anything, he thought, even White if it came down to it. You can never keep a good bitch down. There's more to her than that and you know it! He scolded himself. Yeah like a nice ass and a great pair of legs.  
Unlike earlier, this time Alec did lick his lips.  
Logan, who had been glancing back at them noticed, "Hungry?"  
"Huh? What?" Alec said jerking his body to face front, "Oh um yeah kind of." He glanced back over at Max, who was looking back at him, a funny look on her face. But not for food, he thought wickedly.  
  
Oh god, Max groaned inwardly.  
She tried to turn back to whatever Logan was saying to her but she couldn't. Not after the flash of desire that went through her when Alec licked his lips. I wonder what he can do with that tongue. Shit! You love Logan, you love Logan, you love Logan. She repeated internally.  
"Max?"  
"What?" She snapped, almost harshly, coming out of her funk.  
Logan and Asha jumped at her tone, slightly shocked.  
"Where did you just go there?" Logan smiled at her through the mirror.  
Max put on her best fake smile, "Thinking of you of course." Liar, liar, dirty little liar.  
Logan smiled back, and Asha and Alec rolled their eyes.  
"We are almost there," Asha piped up as they passed a roadside sign, "we need to think of reason's we can't have children."  
"Asha's right." Logan added, not noticing the way Asha beamed at his praise, "We want to be prepared."  
Alec leaned towards Max, placing his hand on her knee, "Well snookems, what should our problem be?" He asked as she pushed his hand away from her knee, "It's obviously not for a lack of trying, the way you can't seem to keep your hands off me."  
Max turned to him and smiled, "Oh cupcake, that's easy…you just shoot blanks."  
Logan's mouth dropped and he almost lost control of the car, "That's hitting below the belt Max."  
Asha bit her lip, "Literally." She choked on her laughter. 


	4. Chapter 3-So I guess option three is out...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: I'm reloading the chapters so there will be no Author notes really for the old chapters  
  
****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"The Hilton?" Alec stared up in awe at the expansive, yet seemingly empty hotel as they walked inside.  
  
"Five star hotel chain, many stars and political figures stayed there." Max stated, remembering some information from some of her Manticore schooling.  
  
Asha shook her head, "Now they are about a three star, went downhill after the pulse"  
  
"A lot of things went downhill after the pulse." Logan, with the help of the ekto-skeleton, walked besides Asha.  
  
*****  
  
Asha kept sneaking glances at Max as they waited for Alec and Logan to come back from the front desk with keys to their rooms.  
  
For the first minute or so Max was content to say nothing and pretend she didn't know Asha kept looking at her. But for god's sake I can't take it anymore. Max sighed, "What?"  
  
"What what?" Asha blinked.  
  
"You keep glancing at me and it's annoying, so just say whatever it is you want to say." Max sighed.  
  
Asha bit her lip. She can hurt me if I say something she doesn't want to hear. But I'm always saying something she doesn't want to hear. "Do you love Logan?"  
  
Max took a step back, shocked. "What? Why are you asking me that?"  
  
Asha shrugged, "I don't know, besides the whole angst thing you two have going neither of you act like you're a couple."  
  
"We can't do much about that thanks to the virus." Max spat. Yeah that's why you're asking you little slut, if you had the chance you would be all over Logan. Like duh! If you had the chance you would be all over Alec. What? No, no I would not!  
  
Asha nodded, "But do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Are you IN love with him?" Asha questioned quietly.  
  
Max crossed her eyes, "Didn't I just say that?" No, loving someone and being in love with them are two entirely separate things. Damn it, I really wish I would stop driving myself nuts here. She mused introspectively.  
  
Asha lifted a brow, "Did you?"  
  
Max jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, as if it belonged there.  
  
"Miss me my little totem pole?" Alec grinned down at her, surprised when she didn't push his arm off and then try and break it. Probably doesn't want to create a scene, you are supposed to make people think you are married.  
  
Max smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a painful pinch, "As much as I do my seizures."  
  
Logan took Asha's hand.  
  
Alec and Max couldn't help but notice the satisfied smile that came across the willowy blondes face. They turned to each other with speculation in their eyes.  
  
Shit! Max is going to kill her. Alec thought.  
  
That should be bothering me more than it is. Max thought. Oh well, you already guessed that she had a thing for Logan.  
  
"This place is run by the adoption agency so there are probably at least camera's around." Logan said as they headed to the elevators. "I don't know about any listening devices so we need to keep the acts up inside the hotel as well."  
  
They stopped in front of the elevators, Asha hitting the up button.  
  
Max visibly paled, "You mean that we have to act married in private to?"  
  
The elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside.  
  
"I'm sure Logan and Asha won't have a problem with that." Alec muttered under his breath, for Max's benefit since he knew she could hear him.  
  
He repeated himself when he hadn't been inflicted with bodily pain.  
  
She just stood there and didn't respond to his bait. At least that's what he thought she was doing, because otherwise she would be kicking his ass for a comment like that.  
  
*****  
  
"We'll be next door if you guys need anything." Logan called down the hall, ushering Asha into their room.  
  
Alec unlocked the door to Max and his room, holding the door open for her, "They sure do seem comfortable with sharing a room and a bed."  
  
"Shut up Alec." Max bit as she entered the room.  
  
It looked like any other hotel room, maybe a bit nicer, or had been at one time.  
  
Alec set their bags by a dresser, "Nice."  
  
"Well they have a TV so you should be happy." Max laughed glancing at the TV across from the bed.  
  
The bed, Max glanced at Alec and saw he was grinning at her.  
  
"Don't worry Maxie, it's a big enough bed." He jumped on top of the king size mattress, "You can stay on your side. So do you want to sleep on the left, the right…on top of me?"  
  
Max growled and stomped into the bathroom.  
  
Alec laughed and called out to her, "So I guess option three is out then?" 


	5. Chapter 4- Down little soldier, down

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: I'm reloading the chapters so there will be no Author notes really for the old chapters  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Asha called out as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Logan started unpacking, thinking about Max and the distance the virus had created between them.  
  
If it weren't for Manticore there would be no virus. "If it weren't for Manticore, there would be no Max." He whispered. He loved Max, but recently he wasn't so sure that even if there was no virus they would be together. She's changed, I've changed.  
  
He closed the last drawer and sat on the edge of the bed, the sound of the shower slowly penetrating the back of his mind. Asha. He smiled. She was great, helping him with Eye's Only and fighting for the S1W. She was so pretty to with her light blonde hair and pretty eyes. Wait! What? Max, think Max.  
  
He repeated this mantra as he grabbed his shaving kit. I hardly ever use this thing, so why did I bring it? He thought to himself absent mindedly entering the bathroom.  
  
Steam billowed everywhere.  
  
Logan came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Asha's silhouette showed clearly through the tinted glass door of the shower. Her petite body exposed almost as if she were standing in front of the glass instead of behind it.  
  
Logan's mouth dropped as all thoughts of Max quickly escaped from his mind.  
  
*****  
  
"You are a soldier, a perfect soldier." Alec chanted softly to himself as he lay in the bed listening to Max's even breathing.  
  
"Control yourself damn it!" He cursed himself. She was so near, he could reach out and touch her. Yeah and get your damn dick cut off. He sighed.  
  
Max turned in the bed to face him, "Alec what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Alec jerked and quickly turned in bed so he was no longer laying on his back but on his side, with his back to her.  
  
"Alec?" Max asked, tempted to reach out and touch him. See if he was okay. Run your hand down the rippling muscles of his back. Cut that out! God!  
  
"It's nothing Max go to sleep." That goes for you to little soldier, thank god she didn't see the tent you WEREN'T sleeping in. He bemoaned a certain part of his anatomy.  
  
Max opened her mouth, "Easier to do if you would stop talking to yourself. Are you sure that you got a clean bill of mental health when you were in Psych-Ops?" She instantly regretted the last part, she didn't want to remind him of the hell he had gone through.  
  
Well that did it! He thought wryly as the erection he had been battling with immediately abated. "Go to sleep Max."  
  
"Alec I'm…"  
  
"Go to sleep Max." Alec repeated.  
  
Max sighed and was about to turn back around when her enhanced eye sight caught the camera lens above a painting on the wall. Feeling guilty and knowing that they had to keep their act up, she scooted over to him in the bed.  
  
"Max?" Alec questioned, feeling her body shift on the bed. His eyes going wide with shock as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once, especially to you, but I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She whispered into his ear. God his skin feels so soft, yet so hard, all at the same time.  
  
Alec closed his eyes absorbing the feel of her body along his back, "It's okay I won't hold it against you." He waited for her to let go of him and make a beeline for her end of the bed, but she didn't. "Max really you're forgiven, you can let go of me now."  
  
"As much as I would love to do just that," Max spit softly at him, fighting the urge to lick his shoulder and see what he tasted like, "there's a camera above the painting aimed at the bed." Max could feel Alec nod his head in affirmation then she could feel him smirk.  
  
"You know you just want an excuse to touch this body of mine."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and huffed sarcastically, at least it sounded sarcastic, "Oh yes my whole goal in life is to find ways to touch you.  
  
Alec chuckled softly, "At least you are no longer denying how you want me."  
  
Max groaned. God how I want you. Wait, wait, wait, no, no, no. "Alec shut up and go to sleep." She was tired of bantering with him. She sighed as she adjusted her body to fit against his more comfortably.  
  
Alec bit his lip to suppress the groan of desire that shot through him as she moved, causing his little soldier to stand at attention yet again. Down little soldier, down. 


	6. Chapter 5-I’m SO glad I amuse you

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue you won't get a thing  
  
AN: thanks for the great reviews, I won't stop writing just because the execs at FOX are MORONS!  
  
AN2: Glad you all like some of my witty one liners. =)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, Mr. And Mrs. Smith." Dr. Trent DeVil began his questioning of the couple in his office at the adoption agency, "Why don't we start with you telling me how you two met."  
  
Logan and Asha looked at each other.  
  
Logan smiled as he remembered the first time he had ever seen her. She was a toothpick of a little gangly teenager, but he liked her right away, "We actually met years ago."  
  
Asha blushed, remembering the huge crush she had on him when she was in high school, "Our families did things together, but we lost contact for a few years."  
  
Logan reached out and took her hand, an unfamiliar but not unpleasant shock running through his body as he did so.  
  
Dr. DeVil smiled, "It's good you two share a background, it makes for an eaier more balanced childrearing experience."  
  
Logan and Asha smiled and nodded.  
  
"And we want to share our lives and our love with that of a child." Logan spoke softly.  
  
"Well that is why you are here is it not?" The doctor chuckled.  
  
No, we are really here to shut down your operation you slime. Logan thought wryly.  
  
"So you two lost contact for a few years, how did you come to meet again?" The doctor asked, writing some notes on a pad of yellow legal paper.  
  
Asha sighed, they had decided to stick as closely to the truth of their lives as possible to make everything seem more realistic, "I was working for this company and he had just lost someone and needed my company's help to deal with the people who were the cause of her death."  
  
Logan's face became very solemn.  
  
"Well sometimes the most amazing things come from the worst times in our lives." Dr. DeVil said nodding at Logan sympathetically.  
  
Logan turned and looked at Asha.  
  
Asha smiled at Logan and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah sometimes they do." Logan smiled softly.  
  
"Jesus!" Max sighed as she flopped down on the bed after coming back from doing recon of the agency offices, "With the security they have around those kids you would think they were housing the freaking Hope Diamond or something."  
  
Alec grinned with a dry smirk as he shut the door behind him, "Or that they were genetically engineering super soldiers."  
  
Max bit her lip and turned to look at him the back at the ceiling, slowly her body started to shake.  
  
"Max?" Alec asked walking over to her, concern evident in his voice.  
  
She didn't answer just curled her body into a fetal position and continued to shake.  
  
Alec's breath became labored and for the first time in a long time an emotion he barely recognized as fear over took him. "Max? Max are you okay what's wrong…Oh god seizures." He rushed over to her and grabbed a hold of her upper arm to pull her into a sitting position.  
  
Small little almost indistinguishable sounds escaped from Max's lips, and her eyes danced with amusement.  
  
Alec's jaw dropped as did Max when he let go of her arms, "You're laughing?"  
  
Max broke down into a huge fit of uncontrollable giggles.  
  
"I thought something was wrong with you and your laughing at me?" Alec huffed.  
  
"Can't…help…it…to funny." Max cracked up.  
  
Alec glared at her and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.  
  
Slowly Max calmed down enough to speak clearly and coherently, "Sorry I couldn't help myself. That whole genetically engineering super soldiers coming out of your mouth, Mr. Manticore himself."  
  
"I'm SO glad I amuse you." Alec spat, trying to hide the hurt he felt.  
  
One of Max's dark brows lifted up. Oh you do more than just amuse me soldier boy. "Well you had to be good for something."  
  
Alec smiled, a seductively evil smile. Letting his hands fall and walking over to the edge of the bed to lean over her he whispered, "Oh I'm good for a lot of things. You just let me know if you ever want to find out how good I am."  
  
Max fought not to show any sign of the affect he was having on her right now. Oh I bet you are REAL good. She moaned internally. "Don't hold your breath."  
  
Alec stood back up and looked down at her. I would rather be holding you. He thought almost sadly. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" He smirked  
  
Hell yes! Max shouted inside her head. Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! She berated her self. It's just the tight quarters it has nothing to do with you wanting Alec. "Has hell frozen over yet?"  
  
Alec grinned and walked off into the bathroom, calling out over his shoulder, "If it has I can think of a way we could melt it." 


	7. Chapter 6-That and I’m good in bed

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: I'm reloading the chapters so there will be no Author notes really for the old chapters  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dr. Devil looked at the couple that sat on a couch in front of him. Wow, how did two amazingly attractive people like them find each other? He thought.  
  
Max and Alec both looked at the doctor, thinking the same thing…How did this doofus get a medical degree?  
  
"So Mr. Smart…"  
  
Alec shook his head, "Call me Alec."  
  
The doctor smiled, "Okay then, Alec, why don't you tell me how you met your wife."  
  
Max put her hand on his thigh. Damn, fine ass muscles there to. She swore at herself. "Appearances." She said so only he could hear as she felt him stiffen. "Honey, answer the doctor." She said with a deceptive smile, patting his thigh.  
  
Alec placed his hand over hers, a jolt of electricity flowing through him. What the hell? Don't tell me she has electric eel in her cocktail? "Of course my little vat of syrup." He smiled at her, seeing her bit her lip to hold back what he knew was a chuckle, before turning to the doctor. "We both grew up in the same place."  
  
The doctor's eyes lit up, "Oh how nice, just like the Smiths, well in a way."  
  
Max shook her head, "No not exactly."  
  
"We didn't ever see each other, we um ran with different crowds." Alec explained.  
  
"We met after I went back for a…visit." Max finished. Actually doctor, we are genetically engineers super soldiers made in test tubes. We met after I had been captured by the people I had been running from for ten years. He was an asshole who was assigned to me as a breeding partner. Yeah like that was ever going to happen, she scoffed inside her mind. Play your cards right and it might now came a taunting voice. Cut that out.  
  
"She didn't even like me at first." Alec grinned. She still doesn't, but hey you can't always get what you want, as that song says. He thought. But if you try sometimes you just might get who you need. Wait that's not the lyric.  
  
The doctor lifted his eye brows speculatively, "Oh really why not?"  
  
"He was cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, and full of himself." Max answered truthfully.  
  
The doctor's mouth opened, shocked.  
  
Alec grinned, "She says it like they are bad things."  
  
"Well normally they are…Mrs. Smart, " the doctor shook his head, "if you're husband was all those things why did you marry him? Did he change?"  
  
Max laughed loudly, "Alec change? God no."  
  
"I'm perfect they way I am." Alec smirked, "Aren't I, creampuff?"  
  
Damn straight you are, soldier boy! Oh god please cut that out you're driving me nuts. Wait, these are my thoughts. Oh shit I'm driving myself insane.  
  
"Mrs. Smart…"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Okay, Max, if you think you're husband is…" He looked down at his yellow pad of paper, "cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, and full of himself, why would you marry him?"  
  
"Yes my darling wife why did you marry me?" Alec asked her. Oh how's she going to pull this one off.  
  
Max grinned, "Sugarbear don't interrupt." She turned to the doctor, "Did I mention his bad manners?"  
  
Dr. DeVil looked between the couple, confused. These two are definitely nothing like the Smiths.  
  
"Just answer the doctors question Sweetheart." Alec sighed.  
  
The doctor sighed as well, "Yes please do."  
  
"Of course," Max smiled, "I married him because he has a good heart, and would keep me safe at all costs. Besides after awhile his foibles become less annoying and more endearing."  
  
"That and I'm good in bed." Alec smiled, leaning back against the couch. 


	8. Chapter 7-Building a fantasy world Alec?

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, if I did it would still be on the air and Max and Alec would be going at it like rabbits  
  
AN: thanks for the great reviews, I won't stop writing just because the execs at FOX are MORONS!  
  
AN2: I'm so glad you guys all seem to like this story, it makes we want to write more, but I can't always, schools over for the semester (I'm transferring though so don't know what it will be like once it begins again) but I still have to work. I'm so glad my sense of humor and the characters of Alec and Max seem to mesh so well that you all find this story humorous. I think "That and I'm good in bed" may be beating the "horizontal bip bip bip." Line is the most talked about oneliner.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Logan stared up at the ceiling as Asha lay asleep beside him.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Okay as Asha lay besides him NOT sleeping.  
  
"Asha?"  
  
Asha sat up and looked down at him, it was early, very early. Max and Alec were still in a session with Dr. DeVil, but she and Logan had decided it would be best to get some sleep and get up early in the morning. Her and Logan, I like the sound of that. Asha thought. "You've been staring at the ceiling for a half an hour now, what's wrong?"  
  
Had it really only been a half an hour? He thought. With all I've been thinking about it seemed longer than that. It's felt like a lifetime. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About the mission?" Asha asked, "Or about Max?"  
  
Logan turned to look at her, "Am I that transparent?"  
  
Asha shook her head, "No I'm clairvoyant…Just kidding, just a guess really. You love her, why wouldn't you think about her?"  
  
Logan stared back up at the ceiling a troubled look shadowing his scruffy face.  
  
"Logan?" Asha asked touching his shoulder and feeling him tense. "Have I said something wrong, done something wrong?"  
  
Unless you think causing a tent in my pajama's wrong. He thought wryly as her simple touch sending volts of electricity through his body, causing the reaction of a certain part of him that didn't need the exoskeleton to work. "It's not you, it's me…I…god." He sighed.  
  
"Logan you can tell me anything what is it?" Asha whispered, trying to avoid looking below his face and waist to the little predicament he seemed to be in.  
  
"It's only been like a day but this trip has seemed to be like baking soda and water on a car battery." Logan confessed.  
  
Asha's face screwed up in a mask of confusion, "Say again?"  
  
Logan looked up at her and chuckled as he saw the utter lack of comprehension, "Okay when you have a car battery with grease and acid and stuff all over it, what do you do to clean it up and see the battery underneath?"  
  
"Pour some water with baking soda on it?" Asha answered hopefully.  
  
Logan nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Asha smiled and a look of understanding came across her face. Then she frowned as look of contemplation flashed over the white, fair planes of her face, "So this trip has cleared your view, so to speak, and you see things that you couldn't see before…like you and Max and your relationship with her?"  
  
"Yeah and it both scares me and excites me at the same time." Logan sighed.  
  
"Okay I'm not the best person to talk to this about because frankly Logan I have a biased opinion here and my own agenda, whether it's intentional or not, but do you still love Max?" Asha asked.  
  
Once again Logan's head bobbed up and down, "Yes, but…"  
  
Asha took a breath and asked him the question she had asked someone else the day before, "I asked Max this yesterday when she said she loved you…Are you still IN love with Max?"  
  
Logan looked up at Asha surprised, "You asked Max a question like that and you're still alive?"  
  
Asha smiled at him, "Yeah I kind of took her off guard with that one I think, she never did get around to answering me but…I think she thinks that loving someone and being in love with them has to be the same thing, that you can't just love someone with out being in love with them."  
  
"You think Max isn't in love with me anymore either?" Logan asked, feeling a strange sense of comfort in the knowledge that she might not.  
  
"Either?" A light colored brow rose, "So you aren't in love with Max anymore?"  
  
Logan sighed, and shook his head, "I love her, I know I really do but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore…Never thought I would hear myself say that."  
  
Asha couldn't help but smile, then she finally took a glance down below his waist to the tent in the sheet, "So that isn't because you're thinking about Max?"  
  
Logan glanced down and groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."  
  
Asha leaned over and kissed his cheek, then the side of his mouth, finally she softly pressed her lips to his, "I think I might be able to help you with that."  
  
Logan groaned, "Asha, you have no idea how much I would love to take you up on that but I don't wear my exoskeleton to bed, nor would it be helpful in anyway with what you're suggesting."  
  
Asha smiled down at him as she straddled his body, pulling her nightgown over her head, "Then let me do all the work."  
  
****  
  
Dr. DeVil turned to Max, "Mrs. Sm…sorry Max, is your husband's prowess in bed one of the reasons you married him?"  
  
I'll kill him, I'll kill him. Max fumed internally. I'm going to wrap my hands around his cocky little neck and…slowly make my way down that muscular chest to those delicious abs. Max licked her lips.  
  
The doctor's eye brows rose, surprised and amused, "I'll take that as a yes." He started scribbling furiously at his legal pad.  
  
Max opened her mouth to protest but then shut it remembering that she had to play along. She turned to Alec and glared at him.  
  
Alec bit his lip, trying to suppress the chuckle that wanted to erupt from his lips.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and the young red haired secretary popped her head in, "Doctor we have a problem that needs your attention, if you could come with me please." She made sure to smile seductively at Alec as she waited for the doctor to come to her.  
  
Alec smiled back.  
  
Max glared at the girl, the threats of bodily harms flashing in her brown eyes.  
  
The secretary noticed the implied doom in Max's eyes and quickly ducked behind the door.  
  
"If you, two will excuse me for a few moments." The doctor excused himself, exiting behind the flashy red head.  
  
As soon as the door had closed, Max and Alec were up and at his computer.  
  
"All the damn camera's in the hotel and in the hallway, the idiot doesn't put one in his office." Alec muttered as he slipped a disc out of his cargo pants and handed them to Max as she did as Logan had instructed her and copied all the files on the hard drive, which was taking a couple of minutes.  
  
Max shook her head as they waited for the files to upload, "Building a fantasy world Alec?"  
  
Alec looked down at her, amusement shining in his eyes, "Hey you have no idea what I'm like in bed so you can't say otherwise."  
  
"With the way you talk about it all the time you must be compensating for something." Max grinned at him and then looked down at his crotch, then back up at him, "Or a lack there of."  
  
` 


	9. Chapter 8-Of all the things in this worl...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: Sorry about chapters 5 and 6, they have been fixed. Thanks Smart- alec, glad you like the banter. Gabrielle feel free to review it over and over and over, so I now expect one for this chapter =). Hebe, kind of like that line myself. Care, thanks, I kind of like the verbal sparing myself, it's fun to write.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Max sulked in the passenger sear of Logan's car as Alec drove them back to the hotel, from the agency. What is wrong with you? Huh Max? All you do is bicker with Alec or undress him in your mind. Well yeah, duh because you can't undress him any other way. Oh yes you could if you would just suck it up and go for it. "I can't believe we only got half of his hard drive copied, we're going to have to get the rest sometime at tomorrow's session."  
  
"Whatever." Alec mumbled with angry undertones, well there wasn't much of an undertone actually.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Alec I say things like that to you all the time. Why suddenly are you acting like a three year old who got his feelings hurt?" I bet you were at cute three years old. Yeah who knew how to hold and fire a gun.  
  
Because the fact that you think I'm lacking in a certain area bothers me more than I wished it did. "You just don't mess around with a guy's…um…you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Whatever." Max sighed.  
  
Alec kept glancing at Max now, his eyes going from the road to her, to the road to her.  
  
Nothing probably would of come with it except that Max had been stealing glances at Alec the whole day and she caught his gaze as they both looked at each other at the same time. "What now, Alec?"  
  
Alec groaned, "Nothing." He parked the car into the hotel parking lot.  
  
*****  
  
"Asha oh god Asha."  
  
"Mmm…Logan."  
  
*****  
  
Max and Alec walked off the elevator and headed towards their room.  
  
"You're just lucky that the doctor hasn't questioned some your 'conquests'." Max grinned sarcastically, "Or your little boast would have been proven wrong and I wouldn't of been the only one in the room wanting to laugh."  
  
Alec stopped and opened the door to their room for her, "Hey you're the one that licked you lips."  
  
"They were dry." Max said, making an excuse for herself.  
  
"Sure they were." Alec drawled as Max walked into the room, "I'm going to give Logan an update." With that he headed to the next room over, not giving her the chance to make a comment.  
  
Alec knocked a few times but got no answer.  
  
Okay I know they are in there I can hear them talking or something. He thought, his sensitive ears picking up some sound from inside the room. Oh well, maybe he left it unlocked.  
  
Alec turned the knob slowly and it opened. Stupid man! You should always lock your damn door it will give you at least a bit of a head start incase you have to run or hide. Alec started to enter the room, "Logan dude you really shouldn't leave your…WHAT THE WHAT?" Alec froze, staring at the naked couple trying to cover themselves in the bed.  
  
Asha shrieked.  
  
Alec raised a brow, god how annoying! Max would never make a sound like that.  
  
"Alec what do you think your doing?" Logan asked the younger man, a look of shock and anger on his face.  
  
Alec blinked at him, "Max, you remember Max right the girl you are supposed to be in love with who loves you?  
  
Logan nodded, "Yes I remember Max…"  
  
"Okay well just making sure because there is no way you can confuse Asha with Max. Asha's cute and all but…" She's no Max. There's no one like Max.  
  
"ALEC WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Logan shouted losing his patience.  
  
"Max and I got half of the hard drive, we'll get the rest tomorrow." Alec tossed the disk at the man on the bed and left muttering, "Of all the things in this world I never wanted to see…" 


	10. Chapter 9-You’ve got to be used to girls...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: No Gabrielle don't get help! I like you the way you are. Besides then my crazy ass will need to seek help and I don't feel like being sane. Carrie, the reason the doctor would want to know why they can't have kids is because he's helping to sell these kids and needs to make sure they are on the up and up, so to speak. Deb, glad you liked the line.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So what did Logan have to say?"  
  
"No amount of TV is going to wash those images from my mind." Alec mumbled, shaking his head as he entered their room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Max looked at him confused from the doorway of the bathroom, "Alec what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Alec looked up at Max, just staring at her because he didn't know what to say. Now there's something for you boys and girls, I Alec…speechless? Well I guess catching a guy who is thirteen years older, so he should be wiser right? Anyways, as I was saying, well thinking, catching a guy thirteen years older than yourself and the woman standing on the other side of this room whom he is supposed to be in love with screwing someone else, would render a person speechless.  
  
"Alec?" Max said taking a step towards him. He's not talking, he's not making some annoying comment that I secretly find attractive, what's wrong with him? "Alec you're scaring me what's going on?"  
  
Alec opened his mouth then closed it. It's none of my business and like the saying goes it's always the messenger that gets shot. Max may not like guns but she could still do some critical damage without one. "Nothing, I'm fine. To answer your question Logan didn't say much." To me anyway, but before I have a feeling he was saying a lot. "We'll get the rest tomorrow. I'm going to get ready for bed." He said walking past her into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
******  
  
Alec sighed in relief when he opened the door to the bathroom and the lights were off. Good she's already in bed and hopefully asleep.  
  
Max could hear Alec come out of the bathroom. She bit her lip, her mind in turmoil. She wanted to pester whatever was bothering him out of him but she had been thinking of something else and needed to breech that before her courage faltered.  
  
Alec sat down on his side of the bed and gently eased himself under the covers, trying not to wake the sleeping woman besides him. He laid his head down on the pillow and in the second before he felt her hand on his bare chest and her breath in his ear he had known she wasn't asleep. "Max, I think we can sleep somewhat apart for at least one night before they think something is up." His eyes flickered over the hidden camera.  
  
"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Max whispered, even though they knew there weren't any listening devices.  
  
Alec groaned inwardly as he felt her shaky breath on his neck, "You've finally decided to admit how much you want me and want to give the baby sellers a show?"  
  
Max reached under the covers and pinched his leg hard. Yes. What? No. Yes, yes, yes. Stop lying to yourself at least you idiot, he's hot, you know you could bounce a quarter off his ass, and you want to find out what chocolate syrup tastes like alaAlec. "And Renfro was a regular Mother Teresa. Cut the crap for once Alec this is hard enough for me to suggest but if we don't the child smugglers may figure out something is up."  
  
"Since I know how you feel about guns, I'll say this," Alec sighed, "Shoot."  
  
"Don't tempt me to change my mind about guns." Max warned. Why oh why does the word shoot sound so damn seductive coming from his mouth. I don't need this, especially now. "I think we…um well we should probably…what I'm trying to…we need to…"  
  
Alec turned his head to look at her, "Max just spill it before you turn into the blathering fool we all know you can…OW!" He rubbed his shoulder, "That wasn't a good idea considering we are being watched."  
  
"Whatever you deserved it and they probably know how much you deserved it to." Max grumbled.  
  
Alec sighed. This is all turning into a nightmare, "Doctor Demento with no security in his baby selling office won't think we are parent material if he thinks you hate me."  
  
"I do hate you." I hate you because I want you so damn much. God this shit is driving me crazy, she thought. "But once we do what I've been trying to propose we do, he won't have any reason to believe that we don't love each other and want each other. We'll know it's a lie of course but he won't." She quickly added.  
  
"Max just get to your point…you do have one don't you?"  
  
Max took a deep breath and quickly let her idea rip, "I think we need to pretend to have sex."  
  
Alec stared at her, speechless. Wow twice in one day. This must be a record for me. "Of all the things in all the world I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth it had to be THAT one."  
  
*****  
  
"Alec if we don't they will know something is up, it's not like I want to pretend to have sex with you." Max sighed, because I would rather really have sex with you. No, no, no, stop that you love Logan.  
  
"Couldn't we just pretend that you're fridged?" Alec suggested. How in the hell am I going to pretend to have sex with Max when I all I really want is to just rip all her clothes off and really give the perverts who are on the other side of that camera a show.  
  
Max growled, frustrated. "Not thanks to you and your good in bed boast."  
  
"How do you propose we go about pretending to have sex?" Alec asked, propping his head up with his elbow and palm.  
  
"How do you think? We keep our clothes on, stay under the sheet and just go through the motions." Max sighed, "You've got to be used to girls faking it right?" 


	11. Chapter 10-Hey at least with me, you kno...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: Love all the reviews guys, thanks. Gabi (I'm calling you that now), life would be boring if not for the dysfunction in the world. Deb, glad you liked the line and that's not a bad idea.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You should have gone after him." Asha whispered in the dark.  
  
Logan shook his head, though she couldn't see it in the blackness of the night, "No, Max is going to be upset and she's going to need her space."  
  
"You think she's going to take this hard?" Asha asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Logan asked. "If the guy you were supposed to be in love with, who is supposed to love you back is sleeping with someone else."  
  
Asha mumbled. "Well when you put it that way."  
  
*****  
  
Max stared up at Alec in shock.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that one Maxie." Alec said menacingly, looming above her.  
  
He had moved so quickly and un-expectantly, Max hadn't foreseen it, and now she lay almost submissively underneath him as he held himself up with his arms. "The truth hurt Alec?" She asked coyly.  
  
Alec ignored her, preparing his own special brand of torture. "You do realize Maxie that your little idea involves us touching right?" Oh, dear god I get to touch her. His mind reeled. He reached out and softly caressed her shoulder. God her skin is so soft, so smooth.  
  
Max shivered at his touch. "You just keep those hands away from all area's mark no trespassing, got it." Damn it soldier boy, don't touch me that way. Max's inner monologue screamed. It feels way to damn good.  
  
Alec fought back the frown that wanted to appear with what he thought was a reaction of revulsion, at her shiver. "You know Maxie, some things you will never have to worry about." Because no matter how much I would want to trespass, I never would do that to you.  
  
"Good, now let's get this over with." Max muttered, biting her lip to suppress a moan as his lips met with the sensitive flesh on her neck.  
  
Alec's breath tickled her ear as he spoke, "Sorry Max, but I pride myself on my stamina, so this is going to be no wham, bam, thank you mam."  
  
"Fuck you." Max gritted through her fake amorous mask.  
  
Alec grinned against her neck.  
  
She could feel it and she had to take a deep breath to keep the goosebumps from popping out all over her body.  
  
Alec's hand went down and grabbed a hold of her thigh, "Well you're pretending to at least."  
  
"Get your hand off my thigh asshole." Max seethed. No don't keep it there damn it. Her body screamed. Actually on second though, move it a little higher.  
  
God her skin was so incredible. Alec fought a groan. I'm going to have to keep a certain traitorous part of my anatomy from touching her, he thought. At ease little soldier, don't want Maxie knowing how she makes us really feel do we. "Maxie, your thigh is not Area 51 and to make this believable you should probably wrap your leg around my waist."  
  
"Like hell." Max muttered as Alec moved to pay attention to the other side of her neck and shoulder.  
  
"Well if you wanted to make this real, you'd be in heaven." Alec boasted, nipping the side of her chin with his lips, eliciting a gasp from Max. Damn now she's pissed. He thought licking his lips. Wow, she tastes so good.  
  
Max's whole body tingled, just from that one kiss on her chin. Shit, if we don't get this over with I'm going to do something I'll regret. Bull, you'll end up doing something you've wanted to do for eons now. Taking a deep breath, Max moved the leg Alec had a hand clasped to, out from under the sheet and around his waist.  
  
Alec stilled and looked down at her, "Decide to get out of purgatory Maxie?"  
  
"Decided to move things along." Max sighed, "I think they've seen enough of the foreplay," Asha's comment a few days earlier flashing through her mind, "Let's just get on with it."  
  
Alec raised a brow and slowly bent his head so his mouth was an inch from hers, "Fine with me Maxie but before we get to the slap and tickle part of our show you should know that it takes two to tango, so besides the fact that I g…have to touch you. You get the honor of touching me."  
  
So you are saying that I actually get to touch and caress those muscles that I've been fantasizing about for days? I don't think I'll have a problem with that. "If I have to but your mouth stays away from mine, at least far enough away that the camera can't tell that we are actually not touching." She demanded as she brought her hands up to his bare back. Dear lord, her eyes closed, his skin feels like, like, god it's almost indescribable. So hard and soft and smooth.  
  
Alec groaned as her hands met the flesh on his back and began to move slowly over it. "You'll get no argument there Maxie." Please let that sound like a frustrated and annoyed groan, please, please, please.  
  
"Hey at least with me, you know why I'm faking."  
  
Alec glared down at her as he started to move his hips, careful not to touch any part of his lower body with hers, "Well everyone has to have a first for everything."  
  
Max's eyes went wide with shock, was he actually saying what she thought he was saying.  
  
Alec smirked.  
  
Max's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Alec leaned down, pretending to kiss her and whispering, "The first and only time a girl has to fake it with me and it's because I'm having to fake it as well." He moved down and pretended to nibble on her ear, "At least I'm with someone who knows how to go about having a mock orgasm." 


	12. Chapter 11-Once you go transgenic you ne...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: Love all the reviews guys, thanks. I think I only have two parts of the challenge left to complete. Whoo hoo!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Alec made a face as he and Max entered the seedy looking motel room, "Why are we staying at this dump while Logan and Asha are driving back to Seattle?"  
  
Max dropped her bags by the bed and sat down on the edge, "Because he has the police connections and we are the super soldiers who need to stay in town and keep an eye on the agency now that we have the proof we need to shut them down, get them behind bars, and get those kids back to there parents."  
  
Alec watched Max sit on the end of the bed, memories of the night a few days before flashing through his mind. He grimaced as he remembered the knee to his groin after his mock orgasm comment. "Well we should do some recon when it gets dark." Alec said dropping his bag next to Max, feeling a little bit heady. He had felt this way before but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Max nodded her head, "I agree, but we need to be careful, we don't want to be recognized."  
  
"I don't think Dr. Stealing Kids will ever forget us after that last day in his office." Alec chuckled.  
  
****  
  
Flashback  
  
The doctor looked at them, a peculiar smile on his lips, "Since we know that you two have a um strong and healthy sexual appetite for each other…by your own admissions yesterday that is." The doctor quickly added.  
  
Max and Alec both fought the urge to roll their eyes.  
  
"Why are you so desperate to um, 'adopt' a child?" The doctor asked.  
  
Alec took a deep breath dreading what he knew would becoming out of Max's mouth.  
  
Max looked at the doctor and smiled softly, with a sad look in her eyes, "I suffer from epilepsy and the seizures can really do a number on me and I don't want to risk what a pregnancy could do to me or a baby I was carrying." Almost true, she thought, except the fact I don't get seizures anymore.  
  
Alec couldn't help himself, he looked at her shocked. Why did she just do that?  
  
"So you are physically able to get pregnant?" The doctor asked.  
  
Max nodded her head, "As far as I know yes."  
  
The doctor made a few notes on his yellow pad, "So have you ever been pregnant."  
  
"No." Max answered.  
  
"We don't want to take the risk so we use birth control." Alec added. The most effective kind actually, not really ever having sex.  
  
"Oh." The doctor said.  
  
The red head from the day before popped her head back in.  
  
Max looked down at Alec's watch, "Right on schedule." She whispered so only Alec could hear.  
  
"Dr. Devil, the Smiths are here and Mrs. Smith is extremely upset, could you come out here?" The secretary asked, making sure to avoid any eye contact with Alec.  
  
"Certainly. If you will excuse me for a moment" The doctor said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Max and Alec rushed to the computer and started to upload the rest of the hard drive.  
  
"I hope Asha's a better actress then she is at hiding her feelings for Logan, do you know that she actually asked if I loved Logan the day we got here, what nerve." Max mumbled as they waited.  
  
Alec opened his mouth to make a comment about Logan and Asha and feelings, but then shut it. I don't want to see the look on her face when she finds out. "Why didn't you tell him I was impotent like you were going to?" Alec asked.  
  
Max shrugged, "I don't know, didn't feel like it I guess."  
  
Alec said nothing, just grabbed the disk after they had finished and slide it into his pocket.  
  
Max stood up, freezing when she heard the click of the door as it was about to open. "Shit"  
  
Thinking fast, Alec grabbed Max. He threw her up against the wall and slammed his body up against hers, burying his face in her neck and wrapping one of her legs around his waist.  
  
Max was too shocked to move.  
  
"Oh my." Came the doctor's voice.  
  
Alec pulled instantly away from Max. Damn it, that felt good. Stupid doctor. "Sorry, but I just can't keep my hand off her."  
  
The doctor smiled, "I can see that, I just came in to tell you this may take awhile and to make yourselves comfortable…but I see you already have." He chuckled as he left the room.  
  
Alec turned to Max and froze as he saw a flash of desire in her eyes. But it vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
A millions things were running through Max's mind, most prevalently the one were the doctor hadn't interrupted them and Alec's body was still pressed against her. "Oh shit I'm going into heat." Max muttered, her eyes going wide.  
  
Alec snorted, "Max if you were in heat the doctor would have seen something else entirely, like our naked bodies clawing at each other."  
  
Max swallowed, oh what a nice image. Stop that damn it! "What do you mean, how do you know that? Alec you are the one person I think I could keep away from during my heat cycle." Liar, liar pants on fire.  
  
Alec tipped his head and looked at her. She doesn't know does she. "Mac have you ever been around a male X5 when you've been in heat?"  
  
"No, why would that make any difference?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Because we have feline DNA to you know." He answered.  
  
Max shrugged and walked to the middle of the room, "So."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, "Maxie sweetie, I really don't want to have to explain the transgenic birds and bees to you, just think about it."  
  
Max glared at him, but thought about what he was saying anyways. Okay female with feline DNA goes into so a male with feline DNA…OH. "OH!" She looked at him wide eyed. "Just like actual cats."  
  
"Bingo." Alec grinned, "Can you imagine if you had gone into heat back at Manticore?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, "You wouldn't have been able to fight your feelings and been all over me."  
  
Max groaned and kicked him onto the couch.  
  
They heard the door click again and this time Max was the one that though fast and jumped on top of Alec.  
  
"Oh my you two really can't keep your hands off each other." The doctors voice floated over to them.  
  
Alec grinned up at Max, "You know Maxie," he whispered, "If you want to have your way with me all you have to do is ask, once you go transgenic you never go back." 


	13. Chapter 12-Do you have quarter?

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: You guys are so great with the reviews, thank you. Pari, love you feedback, glad you like the lines…a Jensen Ackles sundae sounds pretty good right now. Thanks Tlgirl, unless it's Jensen/Alec, sleep, or the Beatles there is such thing as to much of a good thing so to much humor would just be overload for me and to much angst would just be to drowning, glad you like the balance. Gabi, thanks it's good to know, and I think I may just keep on writing after I finish this. LOL Star. Thanks Chloe, the verbal banter is just so much fun to write. Okay, now to the part where I apologize for not updating sooner. But I had a busy weekend, between work, not sleeping, and going to a strip club for my cousin's bachelorette party…just to overwhelmed.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"When do you think we should head over to the police station?" Asha asked as she laid her head down on Logan's chest. They had gotten back to Seattle a few hours ago.  
  
Logan caressed Asha's bare back as they lay in bed, "First thing in the morning."  
  
"Do you think he told her?" Asha asked looking up at him, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
"She didn't act like she knew, but I'm sure he did." He knew exactly what she had been talking about, "She probably didn't want to jeapordize the mission with her emotions."  
  
Asha brushed an imaginary strand of hair off his face, "I don't think she knows, Alec's not a bad guy he probably couldn't bring himself to tell her."  
  
Logan brought her hand around to his lips and kissed her palm, "I know he's not a bad guy, just somewhat annoying sometimes…there's something you're not telling me though what is it?"  
  
Asha sighed, "Well, right before we left to head back here, Max and I had a little…um discussion…a very loud one you could say."  
  
********  
  
Flashback  
  
Max and Asha sat in Logan's car while Alec and Logan were off making phone calls and securing the two transgenics hotel rooms.  
  
"So why haven't you killed me yet?" Asha asked quietly, finally getting up the nerve to ask the darker beauty the question that had been a broken record in her head for days now.  
  
Max looked at her with little interest, "Why would I kill you?" She shook her head at the pixie like blonde in the front seat, "You lusting after Alec now too? Wouldn't go there girl he could break you in two before you even got your clothes off."  
  
Asha glared at Max, "I'm not a china plate you know, besides I wasn't talking about Alec, I was talking about Logan. But if you would rather talk about him lets."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you for being in love with Logan, it's not like a secret or something, nor can I say I blame you." Max huffed, annoyed, "And why on earth would I want to talk Mr. Cocky and Arrogant?"  
  
Asha snorted, "Because the two of you are perfect for each other."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "Of course you would fucking say that, little Miss-Anyone-but-Logan-is-perfect-for-Max-because-he's-perfect-for-me."  
  
"Better than being little Miss-holding-on-to-a-love-that-doesn't- exist-anymore, even Logan has let go." Asha bit back.  
  
Max's eyes narrowed, "Wake up sweetie, Logan and I were made for each other."  
  
"No." Asha corrected her, "You and Logan may have been fated to be together, for awhile at least, but YOU were made for ALEC."  
  
Max's olive skin turned bright red with anger, as she fought to control her temper, "What in the hell are you talking about, Alec and I can't stand each other. You've seen the way we fight."  
  
"And like I said a week ago, it's all foreplay." Asha replied, but put as much distance between her and the genetically enhanced woman, "You two bicker like in that pre-pulse movie about the figure skaters."  
  
Max opened her mouth but closed it, she thinks Alec and I act like the couple from The Cutting Edge? She hated this, Asha kind of has a point. I want Alec, I've come to terms with that…sort of, but I don't love him…oh shit DO I?  
  
*******  
  
Logan looked at Asha, "And she didn't say anything after that?"  
  
"Nope." Asha shook her head. "I think I really threw her with that one."  
  
Logan looked up at the ceiling, "Max and Alec?" Well hell.  
  
********  
  
BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK…BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK!  
  
Max lay on the tattered comforter on top of the bed, the blinds partially open, so slats of red washed over her body from the red neon's outside. "Hehehe, oh boy." She giggled as her body shook.  
  
BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK…BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK!  
  
Alec walked into the motel room, with some fast food bog in his hand, having just finished reconnaissance of the agency. He stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Hehe, oooo boy." Max giggled again.  
  
Alec raised a light colored brow. She's giggling? Max, the most unfeminine girl I know is giggling? He shook his head, well she is kind of cute when she giggles. He smiled, "Getting your jollies Maxie?"  
  
BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK…BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK!  
  
Max turned to him and actually smiled. God he looks so good in black. She thought. But he would look much better I'm sure in something transparent.  
  
Alec's mouth almost opened in shock. She smiled at me, she actually SMILED at me! God, I didn't think she could get more beautiful.  
  
BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK…BRRRRR, CLANK, CLANK!  
  
"We have to share a bed again, even though no one is watching us anymore." Max laughed, deep and throaty, "And the damn thing vibrates."  
  
The bed stopped moving.  
  
Max looked up at Alec and asked him with laughter in her voice, "Do you have quarter?" 


	14. Chapter 13-This is going to be a bumpy r...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: Constructive criticism is welcomed. Pari, I would probably get a kick out of a vibrating bed just as Max did, just the though makes me smile. Gabi, who are the electric monkeys? I may want to meet them. Thanks scotjane glad you like it. Lutheyl, glad you like it but you only need to tell me once, *grin*. Scarlet, it's one of my fav movies, just had to get that in there.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Shit! Fuck! Damn it!" Alec cursed as the water from the shower poured over his body. I thought it was because of the tempting picture she created while laying on the freaking vibrating bed. He thought as he fought to control his body. The cold water, was not working.  
  
******  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Max muttered as she continued her push-ups. You should of seen this coming, you idiot. Now you're going to end up throwing yourself at Alec and never be able to look at him again without seeing a knowing and cocky grin on his face. Get the hell out of here Max before you're damn heat cycle gets to strong. "Damn it! Damn it!" But I don't want to leave, dear god I want to have an excuse to throw myself at his muscular body. Wait a second. Max stopped mid push-up. What was he saying at the doctor's office? Male X5's can smell a female X5 is heat and are just as affected? Yeah that's it. So once he gets out of the shower he'll be all over me just as much as I'm all over him. "Fuck." Max smiled seductively, "Not a bad idea."  
  
*****  
  
Alec wrapped a towel around his waist, not that it hid the large erection the pheromones had given him, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Stay in the bathroom." He said to himself. Yeah right, the women that you want more than any other your whole life, and yeah that's includes Rachel, is in heat on the other side of that door. "Stay in the bathroom." You fucking idiot go out there and take what you want. "Stay in the bathroom." Max is in heat you moron, get out there and stop worrying about taking advantage. "Stay in the bathroom."  
  
******  
  
"Don't knock on the door." Max whispered as she stared at the closed bathroom door. Dork, kick the fucking thing down. "Don't knock on the door." Open the damn door and take that scrumptious boy already. "Don't knock on the door." Damn it, already! You want him, you've know for days that you want him, it's not just the heat talking. "Don't knock on the door." KNOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR!  
  
*****  
  
Alec and Max stood staring at each other from the door way of the bathroom.  
  
Max's hand raised as if she were just about to knock and Alec's hand still on the knob of the door as they stared.  
  
"I'm in heat." Max whispered.  
  
Alec nodded, "I know."  
  
"Buckle your seat belts." Max said licking her lips.  
  
Alec took a step towards her, "This is going to be a bumpy ride." 


	15. Chapter 14-I’m such a goner

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: I love that you guys love their own personal inner banter as well, I just love writing it. Sounds conceited but I was making myself laugh. Yeah it was short but I think the next chapter's content makes up for it  
  
AN2: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!!  
  
If you don't want to read it, then don't. I'm not changing it to NC-17 just for this one little chapter, unless they make me. But now you are warned.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Alec's mouth met Max's in a crushing, bruising, flip-your-world- upside-down kiss.  
  
Having just entered the most exhilarating experience of her life, Max was surprised at how coherent her thoughts were. This feels so right, so pure. Max moaned as their mouths melded together, feels so good.  
  
Alec reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers and cupped her face in his hands, "Max, I'm giving you one last chance to run from this, take it now."  
  
Max closed her eyes and savored the touch of his hands on her the highly sensitized skin on her face. "Alec." She whispered his name, pressing her body against his. "Don't get all soft and sweet on me now."  
  
That's it, Alec thought, you are done for. He surged forward, pressing her body up against a wall. She's going to kill you in the morning you know that right? "But what a way to go." He whispered before his mouth came crashing back down on hers again.  
  
Max moaned into his mouth, as she slide her tongue along his lower lip, which illicted a growl from Alec.  
  
Alec pressed his body harder and closer to hers, barely registering the fact that she fit against him like the right piece of a puzzle.  
  
Max's eyes went wide and she gasped as she felt the proof of his aroused state against the top of her thigh…and just below her hip. No way! Her mind screamed, and her body shuddered. "I think little soldier wants to come out and play." Max grinned wickedly as she pulled on his towel and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Alec, now in all his naked glory smirked at her. Well at least she knows your name. He thought to the lower part of his anatomy.  
  
Max's mouth fell open as she looked down at him. Okay I guess its yes way. She grinned inwardly, and outwardly, "Okay so there is nothing little about that soldier." She wrapped one of her hands around him softly with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
Alec groaned and placed both hands on the wall at either side of her head, "God Max."  
  
With a lick of her lips, she started to slowly caress him up and down, knowing that the little soldier wasn't going to go into parade rest anytime soon.  
  
Okay two can play at this game. Alec thought as he reached up and grabbed a hold of her sports bra, "Hope this isn't your favorite." He muttered softly in her ears and he ripped it from her body.  
  
Max gasped as the cloth was torn from her body, but it was quickly replaced by a moan as his large, yet very capable hands made contact with her now exposed flesh.  
  
Alec grunted as her hold on him tightened. Shit! That felt good. "Max." He moaned pressing his body between the juncture of her legs, capturing her hand around him and between their bodies.  
  
"These shorts aren't my favorite, just so you know." Max told him breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Alec grinned and captured her mouth with his as he reached down and let her shorts join her equally tattered bra and his towel. He gasped as they now stood pressed, naked flesh to naked flesh. "No panties Maxie?"  
  
"Under spandex? Not bloody likely." She grinned, rocking her hips against him and relishing in the dark flash of desire that ran through his blue green eyes. His eyes change color, she thought before her own closed with a loud moan as his mouth closed over her hard nipples.  
  
She tastes better than I thought she did. He thought, even better than that tiny taste I got the night we faked what we are not about to fake at all.  
  
Max couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't sure if it was the heat or just what Alec was doing to her. Do I really care? "That's it…"  
  
"What's it?" Alec asked breathlessly, as he kissed his way up to her neck to nibble on her flesh.  
  
"No more foreplay." Max sighed, arching her neck so he could have easier access.  
  
Alec moved to look at her, so their eyes met with cloudy desire filled gazes. "What do you want then?"  
  
Max licked her lips, smiling as his eyes changed color again as his desire increased, "You…I want you…now…right now."  
  
Alec brought his hands around to her enticing backside and lifted her up, but didn't bring her down. Do it, she wants it, you want it. His mind yelled at him to bring her down and onto him.  
  
Max looked down at him, her chest heaving. Her mind going wild with her need for him, "I want this Alec." She breathed, "I want you…take me Alec, please."  
  
With a low growl, that was music to both their ears, he lowered her onto him and did as she asked. Right there up against the wall.  
  
******  
  
Sometime during the next 24 hours they had reached the bed.  
  
"Ohhhh god, Alec." Max moaned as she lay beneath him.  
  
God I love they way she's been saying my name, he thought as he moved inside her. "Max." He gasped as he felt himself about to lose control and reach his peak like he had done too many times to count over the course of her heat cycle.  
  
God I love the way he says my name, Max thought as he hit places inside her no man had ever hit. Never would either, he fits inside you perfectly. "Alec oh god ALECCCCC!" She screamed as he brought her to another earth shattering release.  
  
"MAXXXXX!" He shouted as he followed with his own release right behind her, pouring himself inside.  
  
*******  
  
She's not in heat anymore. Alec thought as he softly caressed her naked back, watching her sleep. She's so beautiful, so peaceful looking, he smiled as he watched her.  
  
Her head resting on his shoulder, one of her hands on his chest, and one of her legs tangled up with his as a soft smile appeared on her face.  
  
Alec reached down and pulled the sheet over him, afraid to go to sleep and miss out on this moment. He kissed the top of her dark head and whispered, "Sleep well so you can kick my ass when you wake up." He smiled, "I love you Max."  
  
Max smiled a bit wider and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Shit! What did I just say! Alec's eyes went wide. I love her? Yes I guess I do. Fuck, now I such a goner. 


	16. Chapter 15-Got scratched by a cat

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: Pari, glad you liked it. It was kind of hard to write the steamy stuff and try and get a bit of Max/Alec-ish banter in there, even if they weren't really bantering. Thanks RPgirl, but now you probably think I don't do such a good job with the updating do you, hehe. Well Black Angel if sex = good then I guess it's the best chapter, lol. Magnus, I agree but on the opposite end with the roles reversed, if ya know what I mean. Your welcome Jewls, sometimes smut is a must have. Thanks Lisa. Emerald, it's okay if you didn't like it, and there are to many heat scenes out there but it's just something every M/A shipper would of liked to see happen on the show and it's a bit intriguing to think about since he does have feline DNA as well. Plus here it's just a catalyst. Thanks Baloo, it wasn't even that NC-17 of a scene anyways. Bit more tasteful than showgirls I think, considering that's the only NC-17 movie I've seen but it may have been the R version, whatever the movie sucked, the dancing was good.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Max slowly opened her eyes. The light from behind the blind was murky, telling her it was still early in the morning. Wonder if the morning began like this yesterday? Max thought. Maybe but you wouldn't know, the whether wasn't what you were thinking about yesterday. Max looked up at Alec's face. She could suppress the grin on her face. "He looks so boyish when he sleeps." Especially when he has such a satisfied grin on his face, but beggars shouldn't be choosers, I'm sure I had a similar one while I slept as well.  
  
Max rested her cheek back on Alec's chest, absentmindedly making circles on his smooth skin with her finger. She snuggled a bit closer to him, relishing in the comfort his heartbeat gave her. I'm just going to enjoy the moment until he wakes up and realizes I'm no longer in heat and I have to act like he's the bubonic plague.  
  
Max's pretty face scrunched up in confusion as she lay half on top of the male transgenic. Why aren't I upset about this? I mean for god's sake, I slept with Alec. Then the other inner voice chuckled, you did more than just sleep with Alec, actually sleep barely had a role in this.  
  
"I was in heat." She whispered. I didn't have a choice really, hell he could have been Normal and I would have been ripping at his clothes. But Alec was wearing a towel that sure as hell would not have been as enticing a sight if it had been wrapped around Normal's waist. Alec took advantage of my heat. Max's face started to redden. No he didn't, your heat didn't give him anymore self-control than you had. He actually gave you the chance to get away.  
  
"But I didn't want escape." She whispered, not denying that she had welcomed the excuse of her heat. You wanted the boy, and you still do.  
  
*******  
  
Alec woke to the sound of the shower running.  
  
He was both a little disappointed that he didn't get to wake up with her in his arms and relieved at the same time.  
  
Would she take one look at him and know?  
  
He was afraid that he now figured it out himself that he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he loved her.  
  
"How am I going to pretend that I don't?" He asked himself out loud. How would he go on like nothing happened, because he was sure that's what Max would do…after she kicked his ass.  
  
For some reason that thought triggered ones from the past 24 hours.  
  
He couldn't help the small grin that crept onto his face.  
  
He had been with another female X5 when she was in heat back at Manticore at the beginning of the breeding program, and it was nothing compared to what had transpired between him and Max.  
  
"That had to be the most amazing sex of my life." He said out loud. God the way she tasted, felt, and god the way she made me feel. He sighed as he heard the shower still going and sat up.  
  
"Shit." He muttered as he winced in pain. He got up and was on his way over to a mirror when someone knocked on the motel room door. So instead he went over to his bag and grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on as the knocking continued.  
  
"Max…Alec…it's us." Came Logan's voice through the wood.  
  
Alec froze, "Shit!" Shit, shit, and double shit.  
  
******  
  
Max groaned as the cold water poured over her, though she had started out taking a warm shower.  
  
She couldn't get her mind off Alec and what they had done and the fact that she was glad it had happened, though at the same time she was a bit upset.  
  
She had betrayed Logan.  
  
Even though she was starting to admit to herself that she was no longer in love with him, it didn't mean that his feelings for her had dissipated like hers had.  
  
"Max, stop thinking about Logan." She instructed herself. Okay let's think about Alec then. Max smiled. Damn that boy is perfect, my god Manticore out did itself when they made him. She chuckled as she contemplated whether the size of his not-so-little soldier was due to Manticore or just if he had just been 'gifted'.  
  
Max shook her head, water flying across the shower. Stop thinking about THAT, damn it. "Sorry no can do." Max sighed. She moaned as she felt her body heat up at the memories of him being inside her. Damn that felt good. REALLY good, he fit inside me like I was molded to fit around him.  
  
Max flashed back to the argument she had with Asha, and something the other woman had said. "YOU were made for ALEC."  
  
Max turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body, almost as if she were in a trance. She stared into the fogged up mirror not bothering to wipe the mist away. "God I hate that she's right."  
  
******  
  
Alec took a deep breath as he heard the shower turn off and opened the door to find Logan and Asha standing just outside, "Hey."  
  
"Hey everything is all set we came to get you and Max to take you back to Seattle." Logan said entering the extremely disarrayed room, and tried to ignore the appreciative glance Asha gave the scantily clad Alec.  
  
"What about the baby sellers?" Alec asked shutting the door.  
  
Asha looked around the room, taking in the peculiar scent, "We handed the evidence over to the police and they have a sting going up as we speak, they don't want any of the children to get hurt in any crossfire and said we should stay out of it."  
  
"Stay out of what?" Max asked coming out of the bathroom, now dressed and towel drying her hair.  
  
Alec looked at her then to the floor where his towel from the two nights previous still lay.  
  
Max bit her lip to keep the grin that wanted to form from forming. See you don't even feel guilty and Logan is standing right there. God I'm horrible.  
  
"The child smugglers are going down almost as we speak and the police want us out of the way so we really should be getting back to Seattle…what the hell happened here?" Logan asked, shaking his head as he gazed at a broken lamp, a painting that had fallen from a wall and the tipped over table and chairs, "You two get into a fight?"  
  
Alec and Max looked at each other, not sure what to say.  
  
Asha raised and eyebrow as they waited for an answer.  
  
Max shrugged, "It's me and Alec, what do you think?"  
  
Oh Maxie the classic, escape and evade with answering a question with a question. Alec thought, good one.  
  
Asha sniffed the air, "It does smell kind of sweaty in here, anyways get your stuff so we can head out of here and you two can get back to your normal lives."  
  
Alec went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of black pants and a green sweater and was pulling his pants on when he heard both Asha and Logan gasp.  
  
"What?" Him and Max, who was gathering her stuff, both asked.  
  
Logan whistled as he grabbed Alec and turned him around so Asha and he could see his back, "How the hell did you get these?"  
  
Alec saw Max go pale at whatever was on his back and quickly glanced back into the mirror and saw the scratch marks on his back. He smiled as he remembered how he got them. "Got scratched by a cat," He smirked at Max, "a real wildcat." 


	17. Chapter 16-Oh my Boo got some

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).  
  
AN: If you are reading this then I finally got through Fanfiction.net and was able to upload. There aren't words that can express how frustrated I was with FF.NET, well yes there is but they are not very polite. Wrote this like TWO weeks ago, hope you enjoy.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"I thought you told me this baby selling mission was a piece of cake." Original Cindy stated staring at Max as she unpacked. "It was, no physical fighting, just undercover ops." Max said, closing the last drawer. OC walked over to Max and yanked down the zipper of the black hoodie her friend had been wearing and pushed it off her shoulders, "Then were did you get those?" OC asked pointing to the small patches of bruises on Max's shoulder and arms. Max paled as she looked in the mirror, "Well at least they didn't appear when Logan could see them." She muttered. OC raised an eyebrow, "Boo, what's going on wit you? You came home in a mood, and not the same one you left in." "I um.well." Max babbled nonsensically. OC started tapping her foot impatiently while Max tried to get her words out, stopping as she noticed something on Max's neck. Peering closer and studying it, a slow smile spread across her face, "Oh my Boo got some." Max turned a bright red, "OC I spent the whole time with Alec!" "I know." OC grinned, "I knew you two would eventually get rid of the UST." Max rolled her eyes, knowing it would be useless to lie to her friend who was the closest thing to a human lie detector she had come across, "It wasn't like that.I went into heat." Original Cindy's mouth dropped open, "Alec may be a player but I never took him for the taking advantage type, especially since he's got to know about heat since he's one of them pretty Manticore kids." "He didn't take advantage.actually he gave me the chance to run." Max admitted sitting down on the edge of her bed. OC stared at Max confused for awhile then her eyes lit up, "He's got kitty cat in his cocktail to." Max nodded, "He was just as affected hormone-wise as I was." "And he gave you a chance to get out of the situation?" OC asked with a grin. Max nodded. The grin still on her face OC added, "And you didn't take it?" "No." Max felt a smile tugging on the edges of her lips, "I didn't want it." "Because?" Max grinned, "Because even if I hadn't been in heat I would of wanted to jump his bones, just not actually have done it." 


	18. Chapter 17-What can I say where there’s ...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You

By: Anndee

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).

AN: If you are reading this then I finally got through and was able to upload. There aren't words that can express how frustrated I was with , well yes there is but they are not very polite. Wrote this like TWO weeks ago, hope you enjoy.

******

Chapter 17

Asha ran a hand through her flaxen hair as she watched Logan hang up the phone with his connection at the Police Department. "So?" She asked tying the sash of her robe more tightly.

Logan turned, tightening his own robe, "All the kids are being safely returned to their parents."

Asha smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Good. Logan?" She asked now somewhat timid.

"I know, I know, I need to talk to Max." He sighed.

"That would probably be a good idea." An icy voice said from the entryway.

Logan and Asha both turned at the sound of the voice, "MAX?!"

*****~~~~~*****

Asha and Logan came entered the living room, now completely clothed.

Max leaned against the arm of the couch tapping her foot with impatient anger.

"Look Max." Logan began to explain himself.

Max held up a hand, her pretty brown eyes not hiding their underlying anger, "You still love me but your not in love with me, yadayadayada- schmacketyschmackety. Don't bother I get that and THAT'S not what is making me so angry."

Logan and Asha looked at each other, identical expressions of bewildered confusion on their faces, "It's not?"

Max rolled her eyes then stiffened as she heard the familiar voice intrude.

"We having a party and forget to invite the most exiting member of our little club, I'm hurt." Alec sauntered into the room with a cheeky grin.

"How come I haven't met a transgenic yet who knows how to knock?" Logan muttered, "What do you want Alec?"

"Is it so hard to believe I just wanted the pleasure of your company Logi-bear?" Alec asked, then chuckled, "Yeah I guess it is.I just wanted to know if the last few days of playing house worked out the way you planned?"

"Yeah the kids are being returned as we speak." Logan answered flippantly.

Alec raised a tawny brow, looking from a somewhat agitated Logan, to an obviously confused and bewildered Asha to a seething and annoyed Max. Oh what ever this is could be so much fun, he thought as he walked over to stand by Max, "Hey Pookie," he grinned at her, "Why the long face? Miss me already?"

Oh soldier boy, if you only knew. Max thought with an internal sigh. "Um Alec maybe we should take a walk or something, these two need to talk." Asha said motioning for them to leave Logan and Max alone.

Alec looked at them all surprised, "Figures I would appear right after he finally tells her; come on Asha let's get out of the line of fire. No Manticore pun intended." He said starting to follow her out of the apartment, he got to the front door before he heard the unleashing of Max's fury.

"Alec knew? Alec knew you were screwing Asha, and I had no clue?" Max yelled, keeping her distance afraid she would forget herself in her anger and lash out at him with a slap. "You and Asha were probably laughing at me behind my back at how clueless I was."

Alec and Asha looked at each other, neither caring that they were ease dropping. Logan looked at Max, a pained expression on his face, "Max it wasn't like that. It just happened. I thought for sure that Alec would of told you as soon as he found out, but I guess he actually has more tact then I gave him credit for. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

Max rolled her eyes, "Funny thing is Logan you did, but not because you fell in love with Asha and started to do the bump and grind, but because you weren't honest with me, and to think I came over here to be honest with YOU!" Alec and Asha's eyebrows rose.

Logan gave her a confused look, "About what?"

"Well it was going to go something like, I'm so sorry for hurting you Logan but I just don't feel that way about you anymore, I still love you but I'm not IN love with you. But now I feel more like saying, you dishonest prick while I was busy feeling guilty for having feelings of desire for someone else, you were having the exact same feelings for Asha, or oh I have a better one." Max's brown eyes flashed with rage and hurt, "While you were probably here in your nice comfy apartment fucking Asha, I was in a run down motel room having a 24 hour screw fest with Alec."

Logan's mouth opened and closed over and over as Max rushed past him.

Asha stared wide-eyed at Alec as Max ran by them.

Alec grinned and shrugged his shoulders at the two remaining occupants of the apartment, "What can I say where there's smoke there's fire."


	19. Chapter 18- I'm not going to kick your a...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You

By: Anndee

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).

AN: If you are reading this then I finally got through and was able to upload. There aren't words that can express how frustrated I was with , well yes there is but they are not very polite. Wrote this like TWO weeks ago, hope you enjoy.

******

Chapter 18

"Why is she so mad at me if she did the exact same thing to me that I did to her?" Logan asked the two blondes who stood in front of him as he sat down on his couch.

"Jesus Logan." Alec muttered, getting angry with him. God for someone who is supposed to be a genius he sure is dumb.

Asha rolled her eyes, "I love you Logan but sometimes you just don't get it do you." She sighed sitting down next to him.

Logan looked at her slightly shocked and most definitely confused. "Asha, I'll leave you with dumbass here to talk." Alec said making his way back towards the door, "I'm going to find Max and see if she's alright."

Asha nodded and turned to Logan just as the older man sprang up and grabbed onto Alec's arm.

Alec looked down at the hand on his arm and then up into the be- speckled face of its owner with a crook of his brow.

Logan noticeably swallowed and removed his hand from the taller, stronger, and territorial male X5's arm.

"Can I help you with something Logan?" Alec asked.

Logan looked up at Alec's face, "Do you love her?"

Alec looked at Logan, then behind him to a silent and observant Asha, "Do you love her?"

He nodded back to the small blonde. "Yeah." Logan nodded.

"So then you know what love is? You know how to recognize that what you feel for her is love?" Alec asked him. "Is she what you think about first when you wake up and the last thing when you fall asleep? Would you be willing to die just to make sure she sees one more sunrise and sunset? Even though you know, and respect the fact that she can take care of herself, you still want to protect her and keep her safe?" Alec asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Asha smiled, and stood up, walking towards the two men, wrapping her arms around Logan from behind and standing on tip toe to place her chin on his shoulder, "Answer carefully." She teased.

Logan nodded, "Yes to all of those things."

Alec smiled softly, his eyes both dark with emotion and light with the knowledge of reaffirmation of something already known. "Then I guess I love her." With that he quietly exited the apartment.

**********

Alec was not happy. Not happy at all. "Damn it Max!" He muttered as he stomped up the stairs to his apartment, soaking wet from the rain that had begun a few hours ago, shortly after his search for the pissed off genetically enhanced female had started. "Where the hell could you have gone?" He asked out loud as he unlocked his apartment door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Took me a lot of walking in the rain to figure it out but I didn't go far." An equally as wet and tired looking Max said from a chair in the middle of his living room/dinning room.

Alec blinked, several times. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing since I got here ten minutes ago." Max replied, standing up. "But I'll go if you want me to. I don't really have the right considering how I treat you to ask for your shoulder to cry on." She said making her way around him.

Alec's arm shot out, blocking her escape path. "Don't go."

Max stared at his leather clad arm, afraid to look anywhere else for fear of - well - many things really.

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Alec said softly.

Max shook her head, still not looking at him, "Don't worry about it Alec. For once, I'm not mad at you."

Alec couldn't help but laugh softly, "Well that's a first."

Finally Max looked up at him, "You went looking for me?"

Alec gave her a sarcastic smile, "No, decided that I wanted to walk around in the rain for three hours, because you know the kitty cat in me just loves the water."

"Why?" Max asked softly.

Alec shrugged out of his wet jacket and placed it on the dinner table, "Why did I go looking for you? Or why did I just say something sarcastic to you?"

Max rolled her eyes, "The former you ass, the latter is just Alec protocol."

Alec opened his mouth to make a smart comment when he suddenly closed it and sighed, "Okay, I'm wet and that makes me irritable, so let's forgo the usual bickering for the strait hard edge truth of the whole matter."

Max gulped and replied, "And what is the straight hard edge truth?"

"I went looking for you in the rain, the wet rain mind you," Alec made sure to point out, "because I was worried about you. I know you can take care of yourself Max, but you were hurt and upset and sometimes you just need someone to lean on; and, I wanted to the one to be there for you." He said softly. "Okay, now go ahead and make fun, kick my ass, whatever will make you feel better, I know you want to at least kick my ass for what happened while you were in heat."

Max took a step towards him, "I'm not going to kick your ass Alec; it's to cute to bruise."

Alec blinked, "Say what?"

Max took the few steps left in her journey to stand directly in front of him, "I'm not going to kick your ass. Why do you think I came here? Because I knew I needed to talk to someone, lean on someone as you put it, and I wanted to lean on you. But the thing is I'm not even upset with Logan anymore and I know that tomorrow when I go over there I'll leave with my relationship with one of my best friends intact, because that's all he really ever was if I really think about it. I never felt a need for him like I do for you. The only passion I've shared with him is in his work, nothing like what I feel for you. The way you piss me off, no one has been able to get under my skin the way you do, and I will probably be forever thankful that I went into heat when I did, because I got to experience a taste of what I had admitted to myself I that I wanted days before it happened."

The only thing that came to Alec's whirling brain was, "But you hate me."

Max smiled, a smile that looked very much like a cat's to Alec, and said, "I love to hate you, and I hate that I love you."


	20. Chapter 19 (END)- I'll take your heart i...

Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You

By: Anndee

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of James Cameron (I don't care, I loved Titanic) and Eglee. Don't sue, you wouldn't get much (maybe my Beatles Box set but I would have to hunt you down and steal it back, besides JC, you can afford your own).

AN: Yeah is finally back up, I've uploaded the old notebook versions of chapters 16 and 17 in Word format. Thanks to all those that have reviewed this story, loved them all, some made me laugh like crazy. It's been hard to finish this story since was down for so long so I didn't get the inspirational reviews I had been accustomed to. This is the last installment, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel, what do you guys think?

*****

Chapter 19

Max looked up at the man she had finally admitted, to herself and to him, that she loved. She looked up at him and waited, and waited, and waited.

Alec stared down at her; he didn't blink and he hardly breathed.

Shit! Shit! Max's mind screamed as her heart started to pound. Oh god he's going to laugh at me, tell me he just wants to be my friend and nothing more. "Alec for god's sake say something please!" Max whispered, "I just let my bitch guard down and placed my fucking heart on a platter and served it to you."

Holy shit! No fucking way! Alec's mind whirled, she loves me! She really fucking loves me! Slowly a small, somewhat triumphant smile spread over his lips, "I'll tell you what Maxie, I'll accept that heart filled platter if you do me one favor."

Her heart still pounding Max nodded, "I may regret this considering some of the favors you've asked for in the past but name it."

He stepped up so their bodies were flush against each other and lifted a hand to softly caress her beautiful face, "I'll take your heart if you take mine." He whispered and leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers.

Her world spun as his lips and hers tenderly touched, not even when she had been in heat had she felt so affected. But that had been hormones and not heart. "Deal." She whispered and leaned up to meet her lips delicately with his.

*********

With the rain pouring outside the bedroom window some short minutes later Max made love to someone for the first time in her life. She had never been with someone she cared so much about, and she was actually grateful that she wasn't in heat this time because then it would have been all about the itch that needed scratching and not the tender words of love or passionate kisses and caresses, it wouldn't not have been the most sensual and loving experience of her life.

"Mine." Alec had whispered against her gasping lips as he slowly entered her. His mind reeling with emotion and sensation; he had never felt this way about anyone, not even Rachel. It both scared and excited him to care so much about someone and be affect so intensely by what they did and how they felt.

"Yours." Max sighed as they slowly moved their joined bodies together, and for the first time in her life she felt safe saying that word. She belonged to him and only him and was happy with that knowledge.

As she wrapped her arms tightly around him as they both neared their blissful releases, she looked up at him with a possessive gleam in her eyes, "Mine." She nipped at his shoulder, then bit down softly drawing blood. Alec groaned in both the pleasure in knowing she was claiming him, marking him as hers, and in the pain the act created, "Yours."

**********

The rain finally dying down outside, the two lovers continued to hold each other, their hearts beating in unison against each other.

Alec pulled back and his changeable eyes locked with her brown ones, "I love you Max, I hate how much I love you, but I do and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop so you're stuck with me." Then he grinned, "Besides since you've marked your territory so thoroughly" He looked over to his shoulder, "I don't think you have the right to leave me high and dry."

Max looked up at Alec and grinned that cat-like grin he was realizing he loved so much, "That's fine by me soldierboy; as long as you never stop driving me insane."

"Soldierboy?" Alec lifted a handsome brow, "I kind of like it Maxie, much better then all those other we used with Dr. Voyeur, and I wouldn't dream of laying down and letting you walk all over me now that I know what making up with you will be like." He grinned.

Max smirked, "Who would of thought you were right."

"About what?" Alec asked, slightly confused.

Max ran her hands over his toned chest, "About being so good in bed." She answered as her hand wrapped around his neck at his barcode, which she planned on kissing the first chance she got, to pull him down to show him just how much she appreciated how right he was.

THE END


End file.
